nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Salazar
Rex is the main hero of the show, Generator Rex and a member of the Society. Canon bio Rex Salazar is a sixteen-year-old amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. He is employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging E.V.O.s. Rex was the second son born to Rafael and Violetta Salazar in Geneva, Switzerland, where he lived with them and his older brother Caesar. Rafael, Violeta, and Caesar were brilliant scientists who had traveled all over the world before Rex's birth. As a young child, Rex spent every summer in a small Mexican town, where he played with his best friend, Federico. Prior to the Nanite Event, and during the Nanite Project which his parents and brother worked on, Rex was critically injured by an industrial accident (according to Caesar, the accident was caused by a dispute between the many scientists about how the nanites were to be used). The scientists - among them Violeta, Rafael, Caesar, and Gabriel Rylander - injected Rex with the original batch of fully programed nanites, hoping to save Rex's life and to make the other scientists see that their ways were for the greater good. However, Rex's new abilities, courtesy of the nanites, only reinforced their beliefs. While Rex, Gabriel, and Caesar were able to survive the Nanite Event by sheer blind luck, Rafael and Violeta were unfortunately killed as a result of the massive nanite explosion. Later, after losing his memories, assumed to have been caused by the explosion, Rex ended up in Hong Kong, China and became friends with three incurable E.V.O.s named Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket. Unbeknown to them, however, Rex was also top lieutenant to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry. He later secretly traded his friends to Quarry in exchange for his own freedom. A few years later, Rex transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico. Providence sent a group of soldiers - including Six and White Knight - to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building and reverted to his human form, forgetting everything that happened before he turned full E.V.O. Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. Later, after Rex saved Six from a dangerous E.V.O. by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence to show his incredible curing capabilities to Dr. Holiday, who had been trying to find a way to revert E.V.O.s to their unmutated forms instead of killing them. While hopeful by the discovery, Six did not trust the current head of Research and Development, Dr. Fell, and his then partner, White Knight, and asked that the discovery be kept under wraps. Six's suspicions were confirmed when White kidnapped, interrogated, and later caged Dr. Holiday to discover the reason why Six had brought Rex to Providence. White, with Dr. Fell, kidnapped Rex while he was sleeping and attempted to dissect him molecule by molecule to reverse-engineer his unique curing capabilities. They failed, however, when Rex's nanites subconsciously reacted to the danger. In the resulting struggle, White was trapped in the chamber during an overload, and Pell was later fired and replaced by Dr. Holiday. With White Knight's body bleached and his nanites destroyed, he was declared head of Providence for this very reason. Rex was inducted into Providence for his curing powers. As Rex lived in Providence, he came to see it as his home and developed tight bonds with the people there, particularly Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and Bobo, openly acknowledging them as his family. After finding his older brother Caesar, Rex was glad to have found a family member. However, he admitted that he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. He declared that the people in Providence - Six, Holiday and Bobo - were the ones he really had a family-like connection with. Appearance in Ultima Rex Salazar is one of the Society's "muscle unit". Despite this, he has yet to appear in any of the stories by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder. On one occasion, Rex appeared in other fan's ultima story named CLASSIFIED, where he and his girlfriends, Jade, is part of strike and rescue mission team to found the rogue Chuck Bartowski as he took off to his own personal war against the Orgs while to get information about his family. Category:Protagonists